Cerberus
Cerberus is a level 318 hellhound boss that is located in its lair, deep beneath the Taverley Dungeon in the cave entrance in the northeast part of the hellhound area which is found beyond the poisonous spiders. Three are guarded by the Key Master, where they are contained behind three iron gates. Cerberus requires both a Slayer level of 91 to kill and a slayer task of Cerberus itself or hellhounds. It is the only monster to drop primordial, eternal and pegasian crystals, which can be attached to the Dragon boots, Infinity boots and Ranger boots respectively, providing best-in-slot boots for melee (the Primordial boots), magic (the Eternal boots), and ranged (Pegasian boots). In addition, it is also able to drop a Smouldering stone, which when combined with a Dragon axe or Dragon pickaxe can add a "heat element" to the tools, allowing the Dragon axe to become an infernal axe and the dragon pickaxe to become an Infernal pickaxe. If a player is currently fighting the boss, a line of fire will spawn between the entrance and the boss. Stepping over this will deal 5 damage each way. If you attempt to leave while fighting the boss it will heal it's health back to max. Special attacks First attack The first attack Cerberus makes is one attack of each combat style (Magic, Range and Melee) to any range. This attack can be negated with the use of protection prayers by timing correct prayer to attack animation. Order of this attack is always the same: Mage, range and melee attack. This attack can hit 23, 23, 23 if you aren't using any protection prayers. Cerberus will use this again little after spectrals have attacked. Summoned Souls If Cerberus is below 400 hitpoints he can occasionally rears up howling Aaarrrooooooo, causing three Summoned Souls to appear from behind the archaic skull. Each one attacks using a different combat style: red is melee, green is range, and blue is magic. The order is random, but always goes from west to east. If an incorrect protection prayer is used, you are going to be dealt 30 damage, but your prayer will not be drained. Prayer is drained by 30 each time the correct protection prayer is used. A Spectral spirit shield keeps prayer from being drained by 50% against a Summoned Soul. An effective way to deal with them if a spectral shield is not worn, is to be above 60 prayer and Prayer flick to avoid damage. If Cerberus dies while Summoned Souls are present, they will continue to attack. A player may walk past the fire gate to escape, which results in Cerberus' hitpoints being reset if he is alive. Area of Effect (AoE) attack If Cerberus is below 200 hitpoints he can occasionally growls Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, throwing out three exploding markers onto the ground: one under the player and two nearby. Ten damage is dealt from the spawn beneath the player and it constantly deals damage while the spot is occupied. Seven damage is dealt if the player is next to a marker or next to the location where a marker previously spawned, although there is no indication it was there, for several seconds after the attack. Move immediately after Cerberus growls to avoid potentially lethal damage, while remembering the marker locations to prevent walking back onto them. CAUTION: Cerberus can, and often does, use his AoE attack very soon after summoning the souls. Be prepared to deal with both. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes/Ammunition |} Herbs, potions and, seeds |} Ores |} Others |} Trivia *In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus is a multi-headed hellhound with a serpent's tail, a mane of snakes, and a lion's claws, guarding the entrance of the Greek underworld to prevent the dead from escaping and the living from entering. This reflects the area around Cerberus as it guards the rivers that take souls to the Underworld. *Cerberus stands on a trapdoor as a reference to the book 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Old School-exclusive content